


Liplocking

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jane and Dirk go to a shitty college party and find themselves in a game of Spin the Bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liplocking

**Author's Note:**

> This is, in fact the longest one shot I've ever written. it is my favorite and i am proud of it!

The station wagon outside honks its horn twice quickly, then one long honk. You stick your head out the window, grinning. Jane managed to get her dad's car (whom he lovingly calls Ol Jenny, but you call it the Crockmobile). Roxy is waving her hand excitedly from the back. She's been stoked about the party longer than anyone. In the front, you see Jane at the wheel, and...Jake?! Oh God, the girls didn't tell you HE'D be coming. You bite your lip, backing away from the window. Even though you were the one who broke it off three weeks ago, you still have feelings for him. No. You aren't going. Jane does her signature honk again, and your legs betray you. 

You head down the hall, not before going to your big brother's room. Knocking on his doorway, you announce, "Yo, Dave. I'm going to the Peixes party." Dave turns from his computer and leans back. There's a tiny smile on his face, and you slowly wish you never told him.

"Peixes, huh? They really know how to throw a good shindig."

"You did not just fucking say shindig."

"I'm trying to bring it back. Hey, who is all goin to it?"

"Uh, I guess the whole class."

"A bunch of sophomores? Nevermind, not worth crashing. Is that English kid going? Didn't you two use to experiment at summer camp?"

"Yes, he's going and no, I'm not answering that." You pout a bit, and Dave can see he struck a nerve. 

"Hey, man, I'm sorry didn't mean to go there. Trust me, I know how it feels. I still think about Jade." There's a silence that looms over you both, and it's hurting you both. Afterwards, he finally says, "Try to have fun for your sake." You know what that means. Try not to spend the night so close to Jake. You give a short nod and head on out. Something's off when you look at the car. Jane and Jake switched places. You furrow your eyebrow, and Jane leans over to open the door. She's smiling sheepishly.

"He wanted to drive so now you're next to me! I-I hope that's okay." You feel your face grow a little warm, and nod quickly. Jane lets go of the breath she was holding and makes room for you. Sliding in, you hear Roxy in the back. 

"Ack! How do I...fuck. Okay, I think I got it."

"I don't get why you couldn't change at my house."

"Becauuuuuuse I want the first people to see my dress to be everybody."

"Seriously, I don't get why you-" Jane sighs as she buckles in. Asking Roxy the method to her madness is a big confusing mess. You chuckle, ruffling Jane's hair and sitting back. She punches your arm and giggles. "So Dirk, are you excited for the party? I know I am!" Her dimples are showing, and you find yourself staring at her smile. It's warm and inviting, much like her personality. 

"Hell yeah, Crockpot. I've been itchin to try out some new dance moves."

"Oh no you don't. You completely made a fool of yourself last time!" She laughs, and snorts loudly. 

"Jane, a party isn't a party without shitty dancing!" You wiggle your eyebrows, and earn another arm punch.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jake stops the car and Roxy paps his face. “You all go on without me! I gotta make a grand entrance!” 

“Alright, Ro. We’ll go in so we don’t ruin your fashion whatever.” You all get out of the Crockmobile and make your way to the house. Loud music is thumping from inside and there’s a couch on the lawn. God, this is going to be a long night. Jane and Jake run a head of you, and you know for sure you don’t really wanna be left alone. Not where you’re fresh bait for drunken kisses. Dave’s words ring in your ears, and you follow Jane, wrapping your arm around her waist.

“I hope you don’t mind that I hang around you tonight.” 

“Not at all, Dirk! I’d love to spend time with you!” Jane flashes you a smile and your face gets warm again. As you make your way through the party, you glance out the corner of your eye someone pouring something into the punch bowl.

“Jane, don’t drink the punch.” You mutter in her ear. She nods, and you both hang on the wall, watching everyone. Both you and Jane have always found yourself not heavy partiers, but always find yourself at the most intense ones. Hot bodies dance upon each other, and the drunken ones dance as if they’re having sex. It’s always funny to watch people under the influence behave differently. You point to Aranea, who’s the class’ top student mutter her way through an awkward conversation with Rufioh. Her face is red, and she looks much more relaxed than usual. Jane points out Meenah, who brought her boyfriend Karkat, and she’s pressing her almost nonexistent ass all over him. She’s not drunk, but Vantas is and it’s hilarious. You both start to laugh and scoot closer to each other. A song comes on, and your face lights up. “This is my jam! Come on, Jane, let’s dance!”

“Oh, Dirk, I don’t…“ you pull her to the floor, laughing all the way. 

“Okay, to make you more comfortable, we’re just going to do what I call the Loser’s Scapegoat. Just shifting from side to si-“ Jane pulls you close and giggles.

“I know how to dance, you just have to follow my lead.” She looks down at you, and pulls you close. Your chin is dangerously close to her cleavage. At least you’re a little taller than last year. She rests her hands on your shoulders and she began moving her hips. You blush a little more, and move along with her. She rolls her eyes, and says, ”Put your hands around my waist.” Your hands tremble before you actually do what she says. This is the closest you’ve been to Jane, hell, it’s the most you’ve touched her too. It feels nice to let loose with her and forget why you were going to chicken out of coming here.  
After a few songs, she pulls you off the floor, and you guys go back to the wall. She elbows you and chuckles softly. “That was pretty fun!”

“I wanted to lead.” You fake a pout, and cross your arms. Jane’s hand lifts up to ruffle your hair, and you swat it away. “Nice try, Crockie. This hair will go untouched by hands but mine.” 

“One day, I shall have my time!” she shakes her fist and cackles like a villain. A loud commotion could be heard from a nearby door and you both raise your eyebrows in curiosity. “I think it’s time for an investigation, Detective Strider.” A smirk appears on Jane’s mouth and she gestures towards the door.

“You read my mind, Detective Crocker.” You open the door, and find that it leads to the basement. “After you.” 

“Thank you very much.” He goes down the stairs, and you both hear a lot of laughing and groaning along the way. You find a bunch of your classmates sitting in a circle, laughing, drinking booze. Damara is the first to notice you two and she waves you over.

“Look who we have here! Come on, we’re playing spin the bottle!” Jane’s face turns into a grimace, and she backs away from the scene, only to be dragged into the circle by Medigo. You pat her shoulder and sit down right next to her. 

“It’s okay, Janey. It’s just a quick one on the lips.” You whisper to her. You survey the kids who are in the circle. Gamzee (the burnout who’s supposed to be a senior), Kurloz and Meulin (Gamzee’s mute brother and his deaf girlfriend), Latula and her boyfriend Mituna (the skatepunk and the one who always wore a helmet for no reason), Cronus (he’s preactically married to his comb) and Damara (the girl who, in fact, is the most perverted virgin to ever roam the earth) all grin and catcall at you and Jane. You take a deep breath as you have that pang of total regret.

After a couple of turns, it’s finally yours. You tried to loosen up by taking a few drinks from the keg nearby but it wasn’t enough for beer goggles. You definitely crossed out all who you didn’t want to kiss, but then again, your calculations can usually fuck up. Your hand shakes as you reach out to spin the bottle. The bottle spins rapidly and you close your eyes as the sound of it scraping the floor fills your ears. The sound soon become sluggish and you open your eyes. The bottle slows and slows. It feels like forever since you spun it. Your eyes grow wide as it lands on Jane. You quickly look at her, and she’s staring at the bottle as if it was a dead animal. 

“Pucker up, Crocker!”

“Come on, kiss her!”

“Use tongue!” 

She blushes, and leans into you. You heart thumps rapidly in your chest and you can hear it in your ears. What is going on? You freeze up and close your eyes, and something soft touches your cheek. Your ears turn red, as you bring yourself down from your anticipation. Even though you don’t want to admit it, you wish she kissed you on the lips. She smiles gently and giggles. Everyone starts to boo you and Damara suddenly grabs Jane. “Ahh! Hey, what the fuck are you doing, Damara?!” She pushes her into a closet.

“That was weak. As punishment, you two get a bonus round of ten minutes in heaven!” Before you can even react, a few of the guys have you up on your feet and push you into the dark closet too. “Have fun, you two!” All you can hear is her heavy breathing as the door closes and locks from the outside.  
“Dirk?” her voice is a whimper, and something tickles your face. It must be the light switch. You pull the cord and you are met with Jane’s round face. She looks bewildered, her blue eyes are wide and she’s much closer than you expected. You bite your lip and look up at her. “Um…”

“We’ve got ten minutes,” you say quietly. She nods slowly and whimpers softly. On an impulse, you wrap your arms around her and smile.  
“Dirk!” she gasps and you rest your chin on her chest. You aren’t quite sure what possessed you, but you don’t really want to stop it.  
“Jane. You once told me that you’ve never been kissed, yeah? Well, can I be it? I promise that it will be nice.” You’re blushing deeply, and you smile innocently. You never confessed how much you love Jane’s appearance. Or was it her large breasts? Either way, there are some things you can’t tell a best friend. Jane stares at you like you’re crazy and tries to push you off, but your grip is too tight. She finally sighs, and gives up.

“Just. One. Kiss. ONE!” She huffs. You grin, and stand on your tiptoes to reach her lips. You cup her cheek lightly and kiss her. You can see fireworks, and you receive a small moan from Jane. She tries to push away again, but you keep her in place, deepening the kiss. She’s shaking under you, and her hands slip to your shoulders. You take that as a chance to push her against the wall. Her mouth opens a little, and your tongue slips in effortlessly. Her fingers find their way to your hair and you don’t even stop her. You let out a quiet groan, and push your leg between hers, and you feel a heat rising in you. You never thought you’d love the flavor of Jane’s lips and you’re hungry for more. You let her tongue press against your ring, and she whines even louder. Her sounds fuel your fire and you rub your leg against her crotch she shivers and manages to break the kiss, leaving a bridge of spit between you. A wide grin comes across your face, and you bury your face in her neck, panting heavily.

“So? What did you think?” you ask between breaths. You hand is still on her face, and you brush your thumb along her plump lips, swollen from the kiss. She doesn’t let go of you and she kisses you once again.

“It was…amazing…” she whimpered softly. Her eyes were glazed, and you swear, it wasn’t enough.

“I always keep my promises.” You purr into her ear as you grab her round, ample, ass. “Hmm…we got some time left, Jane…how about I make another one?” your hands slide to her chest, and you bite your lip before giving her tits a squeeze. “Ooh…they’re so soft…and squishy…” you bury your face in her cleavage again (thank God for V neck shirts) and inhale the sweet scent of her skin. Jane is whimpering loudly as you continue to grab her. “You’re also pretty huge, baby. What’s your size?”

“T-thirty four D…” you let out a long whistle and pull her shirt up, smirking. She’s wearing a lacy blue and red bra and her body looks…fucking gorgeous. You gently squeeze the fat around her stomach and she shies away from you. “Don’t!” your smirk turns into a full on smile, and you kiss her neck lightly as you unhook her bra from the front. You hold the clasps, and moved you head back.

“And now, the great reveal!” you announce as you let go. Her breasts bounce a little as they are freed from their horrid prison. “Oh my, fucking God, Jane. These are absolutely lovely.” You can see a few veins run just underneath her honey brown skin. You cup them in your hands, and you can’t even hold them completely. Her nipples become erect from being exposed to the air, and you pinch one lightly. 

“Dirk!” she gasps softly. You look up at her and her eyes are clouded with lust. Jane wants you as bad as you want her. You roll both of her nipples under your thumbs, and watch her melt under your touch. You gingerly kiss her neck and nibble lightly around her collarbone as you grope her. “Please…I’m…very…sensitive…” 

“You shouldn’t have told me that.” You giggle. Your mouth is watering at the thought of sucking her breasts, while your cock is begging for much more than that. You lift a weighty tit to your mouth and swirl your tongue ring around her nipple. You let yourself drool all over her and she grabs your hair and moans louder. You press your lips against her flesh and groan softly. Jane squeaks, and whimpers your name. Your tongue swishes back and forth as you suck lightly on her. She looks down at you and you wink before grazing your teeth along the sensitive area. 

“Dirk…” she whines as you suck harder. “P-please…I can’t take any…” her loud wail cuts her pleas short and you suckle a little bit longer before letting her go. Her tit glistens with your spit as her chest heaves.

“Did you just cum, Jane?” she nods sheepishly while she closes her bra up. The door suddenly opens and Damara is staring at you with bug eyes. She glances to Jane’s exposed bra then you with drool all over your mouth. Closing the door, she mutters something. There’s a silence between you two, and you both laugh uncontrollably. “Oh my god!”

“Did you see the look on her face?!”

“She’s probably jealous!”

“I know, right?! You’re like, the queen of uppity and you made it in a closet!” you feel a sting on your face as Jane gasps and leaves you alone in the closet with a growing erection.


End file.
